


GrimmIchi Secret Santa 2020

by gizah



Category: Bleach
Genre: Art, Kiss under mistletoe, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizah/pseuds/gizah
Summary: Art for GrimmIchi Secret Santa 2020
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83
Collections: GrimIchi Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	GrimmIchi Secret Santa 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadBlueCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/gifts).



> My Santa requested a kiss under the mistletoe! Hope you like it and Happy Holidays!!!!


End file.
